


Breathe

by EtherealEssence



Series: 125 Word Stories [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Goodbyes, Pain, Sad times, break ups, forever ship them, so many problems with series 2, the end of an alien love story, they so belong together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my fourth instalment in writing 125 word stories. I would love to hear any ideas or prompts you may have! It can be any fandom, any type of relationship and I will try my best to write it. Therefore I would love to know what you think so do comment, kudo and chit-chat with me!</p></blockquote>





	Breathe

If life was like TV then this is the bit where music would start playing like the end of a sad movie. Conner I never thought it would come to this. I knew you like the back of my hand. I feel like I can't even breathe anymore - as if it’s wrong to do even the simplest thing without you here with me. But I have to. I never wanted this to happen. And I never wanted to see you hurt. I tried to do everything I could. But nothing I say now is going to change what happened. I hope you know it isn't easy for me either. I feel as though my whole world has been torn from me again. I'm so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth instalment in writing 125 word stories. I would love to hear any ideas or prompts you may have! It can be any fandom, any type of relationship and I will try my best to write it. Therefore I would love to know what you think so do comment, kudo and chit-chat with me!


End file.
